Our Farewell
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Kuro has a secret and it causes her friends to worry. Based on the song Our Farewell by Within Temtation.
1. Helping Kuro

Helping Kuro

It was mid-autumn and everything at Kageryu's temple was normal.

"BAKE ATE ALL OF THE CHIPS!" yelled Ketsueki.

"Then buy more," said Raine.

Yep, the same old gang.

"That is an awesome dragon, Cherushii," said KJ watching Cherushii draw her newest addition to her dragon collection.

"Thanks…I like whatever you're drawing too," said Cherushii.

"It's an ayame!" whined KJ.

Everyone that is except one.

"Whoa okay something is wrong with Kuro," said Yusuke as he walked into the room where everyone was.

"Why, she acting weird?" asked Kurama (A/N: Pretty boy pansy)

"There is no music on, and she is just laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling in a daze. She seems more depressed then usual," said Kuwabara (A/N: He actually said a **whole** sentence)

"Well let's think. The 13th already happened for this month," said KJ.

"The flute playing pansies died in the winter (A/N: Fushigi Yugi's Amiboshi and Suboshi. They are both awesome Smamibofitler and Panseinstienboshi)," said Ketsueki," don't ask how I know."

"Ed and Al are still old farts (A/N: FMA)," said Raine.

"Someone call Jin," said Cherushii.

"Good idea he always brightens the mood," said Kurama as he dialed a number on the phone. "Hey Jin," said Kurama into the phone, "slow down! Kuro is acting weird- Jin? JIN?"

"Well…?" asked KJ.

"He hung up," said Kurama putting the phone down.

"Great," said Raine sarcastically.

"It's no fun with a deeply depressed Kuro around," said Ketsueki a little sad.

"Let's go check on her," said KJ.

KJ, Cherushii, Yusuke, Raine, Kurama, Hiei, Ketsueki, and Kuwabara all walked to Kuro's room and opened the door. There Kuro was laying on her bed fully clothed (not PJ's) staring at the ceiling. There was no typical blasting music or anything ordinary.

"She didn't even notice us!" said Raine utterly shocked.

"Yea, by now she would be yelling for us to get out," said Yusuke.

"Or using her powers," said Ketsueki and Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama all looked at Hiei.

"Why are you looking at Hiei? All Right what happened?" asked KJ.

Flashback

"_Kuro dinner's read," said Hiei as he knocked on Kuro's door. Hn… probably can't hear me over that music. Hiei then opened the door and said, "Kuro dinner's ready."_

"_Get out of my room!" yelled Kuro as she shocked Hiei. He walked over to the kitchen with a freshly made afro planted right on his noggin._

End of Flashback

"Typical," said Raine.

"Ahem…" said a voice behind them.

"Oh hey Jin, you came!" said Yusuke.

"Help Ku…ro" said Ketsueki as Jin zoomed into Kuro's room. He floated above Kuro and looked at her, she just kept staring up.

(A/N: Jinspeak: the art of talking really, really fast with an Irish accent, and referring to yourself in third person)

"HeyKurowhat'sup? Whydon'tyousaysomething?" asked Jin. Kuro blinked and turned to her side facing the wall. "Comeonwhydon'tyoutalktoJin?" tried Jin. Kuro then shut her eyes and left them closed. Jin landed on the ground and sat down on a chair. "YouguyscangoI'llstayhere," said Jin.

"All right," said KJ and they left closing the door behind them.

"What'swrongKuro? YoucantellJin," tried Jin again.

"Leave me alone," said Kuro in an extremely raspy voice.

"AwcomeonJinheretomakeyouhappy."

"I said leave me alone."

"No, Jinisstayinghere."

Jin stayed with Kuro until it was late at night. Then there was a knock on the door and KJ, Cherushii, Ketsueki, and Raine walked in.

"How is Kuro doing, Jin?" asked KJ.

"Hardtosayshewon'ttalk," responded Jin as he sat on the side of Kuro's bed and looked at her, "she'sasleepnow."

"This is really weird," said Raine.

"And no fun! We missed our daily street-fright," complained Ketsueki.

"I wish I had mind reading power, then maybe we would know what is going on," said Cherushii.

"Bake, Baku, and Ryuujin are here," said Kurama poking in his head through the door.

"All right…" said KJ.

"How's Kuro?" asked Kurama as Baku, Bake, and Ryuujin came up to the door.

"She'sasleep," said Jin.

"Why what happened to Kuro?" asked Baku.

"She's been acting really strange, come on I'll explain in the living room," said KJ.

"Yea, Kuro needs some rest," said Cherushii.

"Where's Shas?" asked KJ.

"Here," said the cat as he walked into the room.

"Watch Kuro," said KJ.

"Yes ma'am," and Shas sat down on the end of Kuro's bed. The others walked out and went into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games.

"Where's the midget?" asked Raine.

"Dunno," said Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison not taking their eyes off of the TV screen. Then the screen went black right as Yusuke had one point away from beating the best score.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" asked an angry Yusuke.

"HAHA." Laughed Ketsueki as she threw the remote at Kuwabara and hit him in the head.

"HEY!" yelled Kuwabara (A/N: Kuwa-kitty)

"Guys! Settle down! I need to explain Kuro's behavior to the people that don't know," said KJ. Everyone sat down and listened to KJ saying much more then needed.

"I don't know what is entirely wrong with her, but I think we should let her get through this on her own," said KJ after she finished explaining the situation.

"I think that is best," said Kurama.

"But then who will make the food?" whined Bake.

"Or street-fight with me?" asked Ketsueki.

"Or pick on Hiei with me?" asked Raine.

"OrflywithJin?" asked Jin.

"I have an idea," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look and saw Hiei, next to him was…Mukuro.


	2. She's gone

She's Gone

"Mukuro!" said everyone in unison. Even the guy from scene 24 (A/N: Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail)

"Your mother," said Ryuujin

Cricket, cricket, crickt.

"…okay…" said Ketsueki.

"It's nice that you care Hiei, but…um… how is Mukuro going to help?" asked Cherushii dumbfound.

"She hates Mukuro," said Hiei.

"OH I GET IT!" yelled KJ. Everyone looked at her like she was a man eating rabbit. "She hates Mukuro, so once she sees her in her room she get all pissed and go back to her normal self. Hiei you're a genius." explained KJ.

"It's so retarded it just might work," said Ketsueki.

"I have got to see this," said Ryuujin.

"I'm coming!" yelled Bake spaying everyone with chewed up bits of Ruffles.

"GROSS!" yelled Raine as she beat Bake to a bloody pulp.

Once everyone was clean they gathered around Kuro's room and Mukuro walked in. Kuro was sitting up against the wall staring out the window at the stars.

"Hello Kuro," said Mukuro as she walked up to the wide of Kuro's bed. Kuro didn't even look at her. She just blinked, nothing more, nothing less. "Aren't you going to call me a censored censored censored censored half face like you always do?" asked Mukuro a little shocked Kuro still just sat there ignoring everything. Shas jumped into Kuro's lap and she scratched him behind the ear. "All right… good bye then," and Mukuro walked out of her room shutting the door behind her.

"We didn't hear any yelling," said Yusuke.

"Something is wrong all right," said Mukuro.

"Ugh, even Mukuro can't fix Kuro," said KJ (A/N: Try saying that ten times fast)

"I guess we'll just let Kuro figure it out on her own." said Cherushii.

"But-"started Ketsueki.

"Don't even start," said Raine.

"I'm hungry," said Bake as he finished his bag of Lays.

"Of course you are," said Yusuke.

"I'm hungry too," said Kuwabara (A/N: Kuwa-kitty)

"Take-out," said Raine.

"How are we going to get take-out? We're on an island in the middle of nowhere (A/N: Good song by Hot Hot Heat)" said Ketsueki.

"Send Jin to get the food," shrugged Raine.

"Oy, I'mnotadeliveryboy," complained Jin.

"Shut up, and go get the food," said Raine.

"Get food for Kuro too," said KJ.

"Fine!" said Jin as he took off and flew away.

"How long till he realizes he has no money?" asked Kuwabara.

That night they all ate Chinese take-out. Jin left some in Kuro's room, but when Shas went back in the food was still there and Kuro was asleep. Shas slept at the foot of her bed in an orange fur-ball.

The next morning everyone was awake around 10:00 and were watching TV when Shas came running in.

"Kuro's gone!" yelled Shas.

"What do you mean gone?" asked Ketsueki.

"Gone, as in not here," said Raine as she rolled her eyes.

"Where could she possibly be?" asked Cherushii.

"KJ use your jagan," said Baku.

"If only the shrimp was here, then we would have two jagans," said Yusuke.

"Where'd he go?" asked Ryuujin.

"Off training with Kurama," said Yusuke.

"All they ever do," said Kuwabara (A/N: Kuwa-kitty)

"Well let's get going. Kuro is in a daze and she can wander anywhere," said KJ.

"Orfly," said Jin.

"Jin check the skies, Bake you go with the other idiots and look as far away from the kitchen. Everyone else…just look," said KJ.

They searched the entire island up until noon when they decided that Kuro was smart and she would come back eventually. So they grabbed some lunch and watched TV.


	3. Where Kuro is

Where Kuro is

It was midnight or so and Kuro woke up. She looked around the room and saw Shas sleeping in a small ball at the end of her bed. She got out of bed quietly and packed a small bag. She stepped out the window and onto the roof. She took flight and left her best friend's temple.

Around mid-morning Kuro landed in a small town on the outskirts of Osaka to get some food. She then walked about a mile west and came to a cemetery an extremely old cemetery. She walked over to the middle of the cemetery and stopped in front of twin tombstones. Kuro placed some flowers by both stones and sat down in front of them. She looked at the one on the right and read:

Died in the Tenth month

Here lies a wonderful Mother and Wife

lightning bolt Lin Raikou lightning blot

You're still a strong demon

Then Kuro looked at the other one and read:

Died in the Tenth month

Loving Father, Great Husband

There will be no other demon slayer like you

Kurokage Raikou

Next to the tombstone sticking in the ground was a really old and rusty sword. Kuro traced her finger along the sword and then left her hand on top of it. She looked at the tombs with sadness in her eyes. She then remembered a story her mother told her of how her parents met.

Flashback

"_Mum I want to hear the story of how you and Dad met," said a three-year old Kuro _(A/N: please don't ask about the age)

"_Well that is a very good story," started her mother._

_Flashback in Flashback_

"_**Kurokage you are to go to the lightning demon village and slay them. They have been a quite bothersome group. Don't underestimate them, although they are all women, they are still incredibly strong," said the leader of the demon slyer tribe.**_

"_**I understand, Lord," said Kurokage and he walked out of the temple. He gathered his weapons and left his tribe for the land to the west.**_

_**Once there he hid in a disguise and walked up to the gate.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked a female walking toward Kurokage.**_

"_**Uh… I'm Kuro, yea and I was just traveling around," said Kurokage putting on a female voice.**_

"_**Uh huh, well you can stay here tonight, Kuro. I'll tell the elder," said the young woman and she flew off to a temple above the village. Kurokage waited for her to return. When she did she came with another woman. The other was the most beautiful thing Kurokage had ever seen. Her long flowing black hair and black eyes that seemed to hold the night sky in them.**_

_**She bowed before him and spoke in a sweet voice, "You may stay at my place, Kuro," she said, "please follow me." Kurokage followed her to a medium sized hut and stepped in. "My name is Lin by the way," said the woman.**_

"_**Ah, and as you know I am Kuro," said Kurokage.**_

**_Kurokage stayed there and fell in love. In the end _(A/N: good song by Linkin Park)_ he couldn't bring himself to slay any of them._**

_**End of Flashback in Flashback**_

"_So is that how I got my name too?" asked Kuro._

"_Yes," said Lin and she kissed her daughter on her forehead._

_End of Flashback_

Kuro sighed and fell asleep lying across the two graves.


	4. The SHock of Your LIfe

The Shock of Your Life

**WARNING: During this part there will be one shock after another. Kawatta-kuro-raikou is not responsible for any heart attacks or any other injuries you may happen to get while reading this.**

Kuro woke up the next morning with a light amount of dew on her. She dried off and sat cross legged on top of her trench coat looking at the two stones again.

"Well is has been 513 years to the day since the…fire." Said Kuro as tears threatened to fall. She lied down and pulled out a drawing she did of her parents. She looked each in the eye carefully.

Once she knew the tears wouldn't fall she walked back to the small town and got some breakfast. By the time she got back to the cemetery it was pouring and Kuro was soaked, but she just sat down and put her coat over her head. She looked at the two graves and got a little angry. She made quiet a lot of lightning appear in the sky but when Kuro realized what time it was, she stopped the lightning and cried her eyes out.

The rain started to let up but Kuro's rain didn't. Then she heard someone call her name and she looked up at the graves. She started at them with confusion through her tear stained eyes. Then she sensed two people walk toward her and they sat down next to her.

"So this is the reason why you've been acting strange," said Kurama as he read the tombstones.

"Hn… explains a lot," said Hiei.

"What are you d-doing here?" asked Kuro between sobs.

"Training," responded Hiei.

"Are you all right?" asked Kurama.

"I'm all right," said Kuro as she wiped the tears from her face, "arigato." Then Kurama did something much unexpected and to Kuro, disturbing. Kurama pulled Kuro into a **_FRIENDLY_** hug.

"Why didn't you tell us? We're always there for you, you know that right?" asked Kurama as he pulled away.

"Yes I know…but you didn't have to hug me," said Kuro.

"Okay," said Kurama as he smiled at Kuro.

"Thanks both of you," said Kuro and she looked at each of them.

"You're welcome," said Kurama.

"Hn… we don't have to hug do we?" asked Hiei.

"Ew, hell no," said Kuro.

"Well we'll go and head back now," said Kurama.

"I'll see you later," said Kuro, Kurama and Hiei walked away and Kuro turned to look back at the tombstones. "Well until next year, sayonara and watashi wa mum and dad." And she flew off.


	5. She's Back

She's Back

Once back at the temple Kuro snuck into her room. She took a shower and put on clean, dry clothes, and then got on her computer and blasted "Our Farewell" by Within Temptation. She also sang along: (A/N: Please read the lyrics this fan fiction is based on them)

"In my hands

a legacy of memories

I can hear you say my name

I can almost see your smile

Feel the warmth of your embrace

But there is nothing but silence now

Around the one I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

Never thought

This day would come so soon

We had no time to say good bye

How can the world just carry on?

I feel so lost when you are not by my side

But there's nothing but silence now

Around the on I loved

Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child

See the sadness in your eyes

You are not alone in life

Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down

I will watch you through these nights

Rest your head and go to sleep

Because my child, this is not our farewell

This is not our farewell."

When she finished she heard a lot of commotion outside and her door slammed open with a loud bang. There stood, well, everyone.

"You're back!" shouted Bake and Ketsueki and they started chanting "food" and "street fights".

"Don't' you do that EVER again!" said a pissed Raine (A/N: in other words she is saying welcome home)

"So you were visiting your parents?" asked KJ.

"Yea," said Kuro.

"You could have told us," said Cherushii.

"Yea we got the news from the shrimp and Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Dog pile on Kuro," shouted Baku and Shas and everyone piled on top of Kuro while she was flat on the bottom. Jin then flew and landed gently on the top of the pile.

Then Kuro blasted everyone off and yelled, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Raine, Ketsueki, KJ, and Cherushii looked at each other and said, "She's back."

_**THE END**_


End file.
